herofandomcom-20200223-history
Julius (SeeFood)
Julius is the deuteragonist of the film SeeFood. He is a whitetip reef shark who serves as a father figure to bamboo shark Pup. Personality Julius is shown to be a caring and symphathetic father figure. He sent Pup to a sunken ship to find food but he is to upset to eat anything and he saved Pup from Fatman when he catches him momentarily. History Julius and his friend Pup play around the ocean bed, when two human divers steal several shark eggs from the reef, despite Pup's efforts to prevent it. Julius takes Pup to a sunken ship for dinner, but Pup is too upset to eat anything. Pup meets his friend Octo, who takes Pup to show off his invention; an underwater car, and take it out for a test drive. Stingray Spin finds a discarded restaurant menu and takes it to Julius's three pilot fish servants. The menu shows chicken meals, which are only found on land. Spin and Myrtle lead Julius to a beach, where he is almost stranded, while trying to eat a hen named Heather, but makes it back into the ocean. On his next hunt for fish, Julius is caught by fishmongers and is reeled up on to a boat. He is almost finned alive by a them, but escapes when a large wave hits the boat. Myrtle and Julius find out that from interrogating Spin that Pup is endangering himself, then they persuade Octo to help rescue Pup. Meanwhile, Pup has found the shark eggs in a fish shed, but has to hide from the fishmonger. Octo constructs a robotic suit to allows Julius and his pilot fish take maneuver on land and uses a rocket to launch the suit on to the shore. However, Octo is not concerned that the suit may fall apart as an opportunity to be rid of Julius. The suit crashes into a chicken farm, but while they are soon saved by the chickens led by Lee, Heather, Spoc and Herc and taken to the fish shed, where Fatman keeps them captive. The eggs begin to hatch and Pup is able to get them out of the shed before divers Lanky and Pudgy smuggle them away. Myrtle helps Pup the rest of the way. Hearing from his friends that Julius is in trouble, Pup sets off to rescue him, helped by a coconut crab, Ruby and the chickens, who relented. Pup, the chickens and Ruby release Julius and his pilot fish. After a brief fight against Fatman and the divers, the shed catches fire. The three humans pursue the escaping animals by dune buggy and motorcycles. As the chase ensues, the chickens get the divers out of the way. At the beach, Fatman momentarily catches Pup, but Julius rescues him and he drives off the edge of a pier causing the buggy crashing right into the sea mines and blowing up the factory. The fishmonger and his divers are arrested by the police. Julius gets out of the suit, returns to the reef and drives away the invading deep sea dwellers. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Predators Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic Category:Adventurers Category:Ferals Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Merfolk